


The Philip Life

by Mirai_Sakuta



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Gaia Memories, Basically, Delinquents!Philip, In chapter 3 there will be suicide theme, It tag as underage because Raito is like 16-17 here, Kamen Rider W is not exist, Oh my god I love Raito so much, Philip is Sonozaki Raito, Raito!AU, Shotaro is still a private detective, So be warned, Suicide, romanticizing suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai_Sakuta/pseuds/Mirai_Sakuta
Summary: He used to think that he stuck between two life. The Sonozaki life where he is the heir to a big company. A polite man with manners. Always need to look serious yet charming. A life where Raito was created to be. Then, the Raito life where he is high school punk that goes around and beat up delinquents for fun. Rumor said that he would be the strongest in the city. A life that Raito creates because he was bored.But when he met Shotaro, he is in The Philip Life. A sassy man with sarcastic attitude that love to tease his partner. The part time detective that help to solve cases. A life where Raito wants to stay in forever. A life he creates because he knows that Philip is meant to be by Shotaro's side.





	1. Stuck In Two Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you are here that means you are open to my Raito!AU right? 
> 
> You see, I do love Philip but I cant stop thinking about the idea of Sonozaki Raito. It just interesting! So, I guess why not write a Phidari with Raito in it. 
> 
> I am sorry for any mistake. Feel free to correct me about grammar, typo, my writing or even some facts here. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Seriously? Messing with early in the morning?” Raito sighs in disappointment. “Then, I guess you guys must be new? Here, I let you know one thing…”

Raito turns his head back to the body laying around behind him. Bruises and wounds and even cuts. Some of them even looks like they are already dead.

“I am not a morning person."

* * *

Even with the noisiness of the classroom, Raito ignores them all. Yes he is raised in a quiet, peaceful and mostly harmony household so people will expect that a child like him will grow up to hate any noise pollution. Raito just does not care. Its been awhile since he found anything interesting to do in his life and as the youngest out of three siblings, he usually wants something thrilling to cope with his dull and boring life.

Raito looks out of the window, almost feeling grateful that he somehow manage to take the seat next to the window so he can just looks at the scenery outside instead of his classroom. Raito releases a small sigh, he is bored. Very bored. There are nothing he can do now to fill his free time. He already did his homeworks, being the genius he is. He already read all the books he was interested in and he doesnt have anyone to talk to at school. It is already a blessing that he at least has his Wakana-nee-san to talk to at home. His eldest sibling, Saeko-nee-san lately become a bit bitter maybe due to stress at her workplace. Who knows.

About friends, well the students know about him always beating people outside and inside the school either they heard it from the rumor or they saw it with their own eyes. Raito doesnt care though. He found all of his schoolmates and classmates uninteresting enough, especially the ones that take the first step to start any conversation with Raito. They are just another typical teenagers that usually do not have any future plan yet and just aimlessly fooling around like they are going to be 16 forever. Raito knows that people should do whatever they want and live freely especially in their youth, but Raito just cant do that. He, since the age of where he could actually remember things, had been told countless time by his father, his mother, Wakana-nee-san and heck, even Saeko-nee-san said that he will take over their family business.

Raito’s family are actually wealthy and they are known by the whole city of Fuuto and even outside. Even though Raito is going to be the successor, he actually does not know much about what the company actually do. All he knows is that it do involved DNA Technology and Engineering. Saeko-nee-san said that he wil know it when he reaches his Coming Of Age Day which are another 4 years.

Eventhough Raito’s family is well known by the citizens, Raito’s existence is unknown by them, thanks to his mother. Wakana-nee-san told him before that when his mother and father were planning for children, his mother wanted to keep them a secret and only reveal their existence when they are old enough. Maybe it was another tactic use to prevent Raito and his siblings being a target of their enemies. Still, Raito is thankful enough for his mother wisdom. With it, he can beat up people without them knowing who he really is. Letting the enemies know much about you is dangerous after all.

It is more or less Raito fault too. He was getting too bored one day and just start to pick fight with delinquents from another school. Then from there on, the news about how he single handedly defeated a group of delinquent and came out safe spread. Some delinquents from other school come to challenge him and some come for revenge. Still, it was interesting while it last. Raito found them boring after a few months. He wonders if his family know about this. Maybe they do because the teachers know about it but he got away with it because he is a Sonozaki.

Raito glances at his wrist watch, another three hours left until school over. He also steals a glance to looks at his classmates. Eventhough he is the one that reject any friendship offers given to him, he does sometimes feels lonely. The things is, he is not raised in any family. He was raised to be a serious and sophisticated man that could be a successful heir to a big company. He was raised to be better that his classmates, what they know about managing business? None. So Raito often conclude that any friendship with the average will never be beneficial to him. He will gain respect and success as long as he stays as the Child Of Fate. That was what Saeko-nee-san called him. It was suppose to be another form of mockery but Raito took it as a compliment, after all he is going to be the leader of their family business.

The door to his classroom is opened by the teacher and the students huriedly go back to their own seat. Raito straightened his body and looks right infront, he needs to keep up the ‘good students’ atitude eventhough he already knows anything his teacher is going to teach them.

Ahh…..another 2 hours and 55 minutes left.

* * *

Raito should have know this, should have sense this from mile apart. After all, since when Saeko-nee-san will buy flowers for Wakana-nee-san just for fun? And he supposed to be the genius here.

Raito just stares gloomily at the heavy rain. Does he really the type that trust his blood too much? Blindly trusting Saeko-nee-san that she booked a bouquet of roses for Wakana-nee-san. Just to find out that he is being lied to and the only reason he is out here because Saeko-nee-san feeling more annoyed than before so she just wanted to make a fool out of anyone to make herself feel better.

The flower shop worker said that the booking did not exist and right when Raito angrily walk his way home, the rain started. Raito may be fooled by his sister but he is no fool. If he still continues his journey, he will be soaked and possibly be sick. He had been sick once and it was so terrible he swore to himself that he will take care of himself better. So here he is, taking shelter under a what looks like to him, an abandoned snooker place.

Raito sighs, and his mind starts to spiral. It is a habit of his. When he does not have anything to do or to distract him, he would think. Just think. About anything. It could be as random as why the colour of the wall starts to fade to a deep thought about humanity and philosophy (he hates the Charles Darwin theory, maybe because he refuses to believe that a human that have the power of the mind were somehow related to a mindless, foolish monkeys).

Sometimes he also thinks about his family. What does his existence means to them. How he can contribute something, anything, to anyone in a good way. Does being someone who people can depends theirself onto is really what he wants? To serve as the perfect heir and keep up their image? Does it worth being the Child Of Fate?

Even if he keeps asking himself, he still forces himself to only one answer, yes. Because that is why he was raised for. That is why father holds him dear and taught him to be the successor. That is why the staff will always bow, be nice and be kind to him because they would expect him to be a wonderful leader of the Sonozaki family. That is why, he was born as a genius. He does not have any choice but to comply to his fate. It was written since long ago.

He used to think that he stuck between two life. The Sonozaki life where he is the heir to a big company. A polite man with manners. Always need to look serious yet charming. A life where Raito was created to be. Then, the Raito life where he is high school punk that goes around and beat up delinquents for fun. Rumor said that he would be the strongest in the city. A life that Raito creates because he was bored.

Sometimes he wishes that he could be like Wakana-nee-san. She seems happy to be Fuuto’s sweetheart. A radio host and an artist. Citizens adores her. She can do anything she wants. She doesnt have to manage a big company and she could sign her hearts out. Sure, father and Saeko-nee-san disagree with her carrier choice but it is not like she is really needed in the company, Saeko-nee-san manage the company well by herself and does not like to ask for help. Her own family ignore her but she is loved by many people.

It is cruel. To be loved by the family you must left the people and to be loved by the people you must put behind your family. Why cant have both? Raito sneeze a little. Well, it is not up to Raito to chose. He will, in whatever situation, choose his family over any stranger. After all, you cant replace your family so better be in a good relationship with them. People will eventually leave you but not family. That is what his father told him. An as a respectable man, Raito believe his father. In this rotten, cruel world, who else to believe in if its not your own blood?

Raito sneezes again. And again. Raito mutters a curse under his breath while he untied his hair. Now, his damp hair become untangle and it is going to take a long time to style it back so it wont get to dried and messy. His wet baggy white shirt become more uncomfortable as time pass and it makes him cold. He really wants to be home and have a hot shower or even better, soak in warm bath. How long will this heavy downpours last? Should he actually just buy an umbrella?

“Here,” a voice come from behind him. Raito almost jumps. He quickly turn around and there is a man that looks like in his early 20s holds out a towel to him.

“You look like you are going to get sick. I recommend you to at least cover yourself with this,” the man suggest as he looks towards the rain and not at Raito. Raito looks at him warily, after all this man is a stranger and a weirdo. 

“Just take the towel, and dried yourself.” The man insists. The thing is this man looks like he is trying so hard to look cool and suave. It almost cringy to look at. “It’s fine, I’m not going to do anything bad.”

Hesitantly, Raito takes the towel and wraps it around his shoulder. It does help to keep him warm a bit and Raito almost sigh in relieve, at least he will not be cold much.

It become silent and Raito is wondering who the hell is this guy. He also does not say his thank you yet, Raito can be polite (he did raised to be polite and have manners) but before he can voice out his thought, the man scoffs.

“So, do you plan to stay frozen here or would you like to keep warm at my place?”

At that, Raito immediately steps back. He knows it. This world is dangerous. He should be more aware of the surrounding. Now he is trap and the only thing he can do to be safe is to run through this rai-

“Wait! That came out wrong. I mean….well, I can let you dried yourself at my place. In a good way! I am not that heartless to ignore a young boy that almost looks sick to be out here in this downpours alone,” he flusters.

Raito observes the man from up to down. Still looking at him with judging eyes.

“Its fine if you don’t want to. You can keep the towel or leave it here when you finish using it. And if you ever want to change your mind, my place is actually just on another floor, there is the stair,” he explained after letting out a sigh.

And Raito is still looking at him as he walks away and gone behind the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A peek of what will happen!
> 
> "So, what is your name?"
> 
> "Philip."
> 
> "Eh, like that Philip Marlowe?"
> 
> "Huh?"


	2. Peak of Boredom

It seems that in this kind of situation, Raito is willing to forget the whole Stranger Danger thing and goes up the stair.

Each step Raito takes, he takes it slowly. Giving himself time to peek around even though there arent much to see but still, it intrigues him.

This is Raito’s peak of boredom.

As it goes, Raito find himself standing infront a metal door. He pushes the door slowly and find it unlock. Inside, the man he met just now is drinking on a high stool.

Upon hearing the metal door creaks open, the man turn to look at Raito and gives him a smug smile. “Ah, now you want to join me?” he said.

Raito rolls his eyes slightly and goes inside. “What is this place?” he asks. His eyes scan the whole place and wonder around.

“Did not you read the sign outside? This is Narumi Agency, a private detective agency,” he answers, eyes twinkling with amusement.

“A detective agency?” Raito repeats, feeling attracted. That sounds fun, he thinks.

“Ah yes,” the man put down his cup on the table and stands up. “Even though this agency looks like this, it is actually a quite good agency. I have many clients that come here and ask for my service,” the man said proudly as he struts towards Raito. “Sometimes, even the police departments come an ask for my help,” he continues. He rests his hand on his hip and simpers. Head tilting a bit with eyes close as he boasts.

“So…you are the detective in charge?”

“Obviously. My name is Hidari Shotaro, a detective well-known for his hard-boiledness.”

“Hard-boiled?”

“To be able to decide and act without being affected by any weakness. That is-” he takes his fedora and brings it near his chest while his eyes looks at Raito (he almost looks like he is trying to seduce Raito with that eyes), “-hard-boiled.”

Raito chuckles. “Really? But you look far from it?”

“Huh?! You’re just a brat. What do you know about being hard boiled?!” Shotaro, Raito mind already in first name basis with this guy, said sourly.

Raito saunters around the agency in order to look around more closely. He sees a desk which have many papers, stationeries and a typewriter. Next to the desk is a pretty cupboard with books arranged perfecty. Then, nect to the cupboard is a single bed. Huh, so he lives here too? Raito mind adds.

A small part that looks like a kitchen and that it. In front where he came through the metal door just now has only a sets of sofas and a coffee table. Also, there are some fedoras hanging or the wall. So it seems that Shotaro really likes wearing fedoras. It is a part of his style.

“So, what is your name?” Shotaro suddenly asks.

Raito does not answer right away. He cannot exactly said that he is Sonozaki Raito, especially since Shotaro is a detective. That will not turn out good. Also, he cannot says that he is Suzuki Raito, his other name. Even if its fake, it is still dangerous to give a stranger his name. After all, he wishes to not use his fake name outside the school, it just feel wrong.

So Raito answers, “Philip.”

“Eh? Like that Philip Marlowe?”

“Who?”

“You don’t know who is Philip Marlowe?!”

Raito shakes his head.

Because of that, Raito is now currently being lectured about the ‘Philip Marlowe: The Greatest Fictional Detective’. Raito himself is confuse. The only fictional detective he knows is Sherlock Holmes and Detective Conan. Well, Raito is a genius but that does not mean he knows everything. It is not like he have a library full of world knowledge in his mind so pardon his lack of information.

“You know, my boss said once that if he had a son he would name him Philip because Philip Marlowe is man that could make decision by himself and bear any consequences from the decision he made. It was so cool!” Shotaro smile fondly at the memories.

Raito suddenly become silent. Shotaro words just spinning around his mind,making him thinking deeply again.

He blurts out the name Philip. It just so sudden and there are thousand of other fake names. Yet he choose that name, a foreign name and sounds so weird when pronounced with Japanese accents. Is there really something else behind it, something like Fate had decide.

It was already written that he would be the victim of his sister trick and become a fool for that evening. He is not that naive despite his age but he literally just went out without thinking further. Then, the heavy downpour. Taking shelter under the snooker place. Later, sending Shotaro down to meet him. He gave the name Philip just to avoid being known by this detective but Shotaro then introduce him to Philip Marlowe. A man that make his own decision in life. A man that Raito sometimes wishes to be.

Maybe Raito thinks too deeply about this. He maybe thinks that this is Fate doing, that this is what she wants because she knows that Raito is silently suffering. So she gives him another life to live. A life as Philip so Raito can do anything he wanted without being targeted by enemies or being expected to be a genius Sonozaki heir. Or maybe this has nothing to do with Fate, maybe this does not mean anything. Another interesting incidents that sooner or later will bored Raito at the end.

But Raito will be damn if he does not choose the former. He yearns for something that can fill his heart. Anything interesting or thrilling will do.

“Hey, are you okay? You become silent suddenly.” Shotaro’s voice snap Raito out from his thought.

Raito shakes his head lightly. “Say, do you have any books about that guy? Philip Marlowe I mean.”  
  


Quickly, Shotaro smile turn smug. Clearly shows how proud he is. “Of course. After my boss, he is my idol,” he said as he walks towards the cupboard. He grab a book from it before coming back to Raito. “This is the first book. You should read it and I tell you, this is worth your time,” he raves and holds out the book to Raito.

Raito takes the book but he does not look at the book at all. His eyes, weirdly, focus on Shotaro. Like there are something that attract his eyes to look at Shotaro even though just some moments ago he literally label Shotaro as weirdo. To be honest, he still looks like a weirdo with all those, trying too hard, fake hard-boiledness. But there may be more behind it and with this book, he can actually find out about it the next time they meet again.

Hidari Shotaro. Raito wonders what Fate wants him to find out about this man named Hidari Shotaro. There must be something worthy about him.

* * *

“Oh, and what with your fashion sense?”

“Eh? Ah….umm, well this is not my normal everyday cloths you see.”

“Thank god because that white pants paired with that baggy white shirt of yours make you look like you are a maniac scientist from confine space that create drugs for secret shady association.”

“That’s……so detailed?”

“Well, I did read many crime books.”

“Ah, and here.”

“For what?”

“Your hair is so messy, I cant even look at you straight in the yes. Use it to clip your bangs behind, let me see that you have at least one eye.”

“But this is paper clasp? It is for paper not hair?”

“Well, I don’t have any hair clips now.”

“Fine.”

“.……….”

“There, happy?”

“.……….”

“What? Why you suddenly stay silent?”

“You are actually quite pretty for a boy.”

“Huh?”

“No-nothing!!”

* * *

The next day, Raito does not use the usual path he took to go to school. That path is actually a kinda dark alleyway. It works as shortcut to the school so student actually prefer to use that route. But when delinquents start to hang out there, it was mostly avoided because they would forcefully takes money from other student. Raito used to fight them and came out as winner, that is why he did not mind to use that route.

Today is different. Raito does not have time to deal with those punks. He needs to get to school as quickly as he can and at the same time avoids any mishaps so he can continues reading the book. Last night he already read until half of the book and only decided to sleep because he knows he have school tomorrow. Enough sleep is important after all.

Then, after school he needs to go straight to any cloths shop to buy clothes for his Philip persona. He needs to change his style completely so if Shotaro and him cross path when Raito is not Philip, that man will not recognize him immediately.

He suddenly feel a surge of eagerness. For what, he does not know and he hopes this will last long.

At school, he ignores all of them as he is too absorbs by the book. He actually end up ignoring the teachers too but the teacher, like always, cant actually complain or anything because of who he really is. Raito is fine with that. He actually hated it when someone or anything disturbs him when he is determine to do something.

When school end, Raito goes straight to the Windscale Clothing Department Store. He notices that all of Shotaro’s clothes, including his fedora use the Windscale brand. So he thinks, why not.

Raito choose the clothes and analyse deeply. He cant choose fashion style similar to Shotaro, that will be straight up creepy. He also cant choose average T-shirt with pants, an average people fashion. That just too boring in Raito standard. It is also hard because men does not have various different style

When Raito is about to give up and goes to another store, he find the clearance sale that Windscale put up. If those cloths are in clearance sale, that just mean that people deem them ugly and not fashionable so basically almost no one would wear this kind of style.

Raito find himself a few stripe long-sleeved T-shirt, a few long cardigan with hoodie, baggy pants that only reach until under his calves and lastly a plaid shirt. He have them all in different colours but still make sure each of the cloth will actually pair nicely in terms of colour and looks.

That is how Raito find himself infront his bedroom body mirror, observing the clothes he bought. They were quite cheap and Raito was happy that he does not have to spend too much.

He wears the clothes and add a few accessories like the handsocks and boots. He also doesnt forget to clip his hair with the paper clasp that Shotaro gave him yesterday. He styles his hair just like yesterday but lot less messier after deciding that tying his hair back like he always do doesnt suitable for his new look.

After all had been done. Raito proudly smile to himself. He looks great! Different! He is not Sonozaki Raito that always wear tuxedo to family meetings nor he is Suzuki Raito that wear his school uniform or baggy shirt as he picking fight with other delinquents.

He is Philip, with his almost eccentric style yet still somehow manage to look fashionable (in a still eccentric way though). Now, it is time to meet Shotaro so he could ‘return the book’.

Raito wonders what else Fate will want him to see this evening.

He closes the door to his bedroom and strides towards the front door of his house-like mansion. But before he can open the door, a voice greets him from behind.

“Raito, where are you going?” Saeko-nee-san asks. “And since when you wear things like….that too?”

Raito turn around to look at his sister who is currently observing him from head to toes. Silently, Raito curses his luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peak of what will come!
> 
> "Eh, its you again?"
> 
> "Where do you want to go?"
> 
> "I got a new case."
> 
> "Can I follow you?"  
___________________________________
> 
> So I hope my explanation about Shotaro's and Raito's style are clear and not confusing. If you guys cant imagine what they look like, I will explain straight to the point.
> 
> Raito usual style is like when you search Masaki Suda on Google and this picture came out.  
(https://www.google.com/search?q=masaki+suda&oq=masaki+suda&aqs=chrome..69i57j69i60l2j0l3.2415j0j7&client=ms-android-samsung-gj-rev1&sourceid=chrome-mobile&ie=UTF-8#imgrc=WJGfNb9cCqhzUM:)  
Imagine it like this but he tied his hair (yes I know he is actually have short hair but bear with me here)
> 
> Raito's clothes when he first met Shotaro is the same as the Begins Night, hence the messy hairstyle. 
> 
> The rest is the same fashion/style as in the canon. 
> 
> I hope that clears some things up. Sorry for any mistake and problem!


	3. First Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, in this specific chapter there will be suicide theme. So please be warned! I hope you guys take care of yourself!
> 
> This chapter is a bit long so bear with me okay?

This is tough. As much as Raito loves to get out as soon as possible, he also does not want to actually tell the truth to his family. Maybe he can tell Wakana-nee-san but he pretty sure that she also will respond with the same answer.

_ _

_ _“You just met a guy yesterday and now you want to go back to him? Are you crazy Raito? That is dangerous! For you and our family image! You don’t even know him.”_ _

“Ah, Saeko-nee-san. I…I am just going to take a walk outside and breath some fresh air.” What kind of reason is that? Raito mind is annoyed at himself. His sister is still looking at him, judging him silently. “….I wear this kind of cloth because…..Um, as a disguise. Cant have people knowing me or suspecting me. Also, its gonna be weird if I go out wearing a suit.”

“Since when you-”

“Listen nee-san, I really want to go now. I see you at dinner,” Raito cuts. If he stays any longer, there will be more question and they will get harder and harder to answer. He hates it when someone suddenly meddle with his life because he knows they don’t really care and it just for their convenience. Like hell he is going to let them know about Shotaro.

Without wasting anymore time, Raito open the front door and walk out from the mansion. 

* * *

Raito takes a deep breath and release it slowly. He already put his hand on the metal door, just waiting to push it. His other hand holding the book he borrowed from Shotaro yesterday.

“I am not Sonozaki Raito. I am not Suzuki Raito. I am Philip,” Raito whispers to himself. Then, he push the metal door open.

“Sorry for intruding,” Raito calls out and peeks inside slowly.

He sees that Shotaro is standing up infront of his desk and tidying it. “Welcome,” he say without looking up.

“I come to return the book?”

“Ha?” Then only he looks at Raito. Shotaro eyes widen a bit, maybe he does not expect that Raito will come back so soon. Raito just lifts up his hand, the one that is holding the book, slightly as a sign of greeting.

“Eh, its you again?” Shotaro walks to him.

“Ah, yes. I already finish the book so I come here to return it,” Raito states and he hands over the book to Shotaro.

Shotaro accept it, his mouth curves into a smile. Raito smiles back to him, “Its a great book and I wonder if you have another book like that. It is interesting!”

“Gladly!” Shotaro beams. “But not today. I need to be hurry,” he continues as he takes one of the fedora that are hanging on the wall.

Raito feel a bit disappointed. “Where do you want to go?”

“I got a new case.”

Case? Raito mind ask. Ah yes. Shotaro is a detective. Of course he will deal with cases from time to time. But Raito work hard to meet him today….

“Can I tag along?” Raito asks, silently hoping that Shotaro will let him.

Shotaro stop in his track. He looks at Raito hesitantly. “I don’t think so. Remember when I said that the police also ask for my help? Well, this case is the same. Moreover anything that the police ask me to investigate is a bit serious. I don’t think bring a minor to a crime scene is allowed.”

Raito’s mind curse, obviously annoyed. That is until, “Eh, but I am not a minor though, so its fine right?”

Shotaro startles. “Eh??? But you look young!”

Raito shrugs his shoulder, “Well, that is not the first time people said that to me.” Raito looks straight into Shotaro eyes hopefully, “So can I?”

Shotaro sighs. “Fine, but do not disturb the police. I can introduces you as my partner so they will not question you so much.”

Yes! Raito cheers in his mind. 

* * *

“Seriously? I thought you are like, high schooler or something.”

“As a detective, you are not observant Shotaro.”

“Hey, that is rude. And what is with the first name basis?”

“Well, I don’t think that our age is that far apart. So it is fine then.”

“How old are you?”

“21.”

“Oh, that unexpected. You are only three years younger than me.”

“Oh you are 24? I thought you are going to be in your late 20s.”

“Hey!” 

* * *

On the way to the crime scene. Shotaro explain a little bit about the case he is asked to investigate. It was a suicide case. A girl was found dead at an apartment parking lot. They suspect it as suicide but the police thought there are something more to it.

Earlier, Raito wants to follow because he thought that this will be an interesting case (like murder, kidnapping or even a psycho killer on the loose.) But it is only another suicide case. After all, suicide happen all over the world it does not that interesting. People die all the time, just the way they go is different.

Raito wonders why Shotaro accept this case. Deep down, Raito knows that Shotaro also see this as a suicide case. After all, there must be something.

Finally, they arrive at the crime scene. An apartment near a park where Raito just walk by that morning to go to school.

The parking lot is guarded by policemen and there are three of them that are talking with each other. A guy that looks like a foolish virgin, an old man and a serious guy wearing red leather.

Shotaro walks towards them and greet them, “Yo.”

It seems that they are Shotaro’s acquaintances. They greet him back, well kind of. The foolish virgin just shrieks and start attacking Shotaro with question.

“EH?! Why are you here? Came to barge in and disturb our investigation again?? That is not allowed you know! Only polices are allowed to be here. A mere detective like you shouldnt be here!” he sneers at Shotaro. Poking his chest rudely.

Shotaro is annoyed. They clearly do this often. Still, that does not mean that Raito like how this virgin act. So Raito does what he wants.

Before Shotaro got to reply with anything equally hurtful, Raito grabs the guy’s hand tightly and hold it up and away from Shotaro, “Stop that,” he says. Voice low and cold. Eyes looking at him sharply.

The guy pull his hand back to him, releasing it from Raito’s hold. His eyes looks at Raito confusingly. “And who are you?!” he asks loudly.

Shotaro smiles awkwardly and put a hand on Raito’s shoulder. “Ah, this guy with me. He is my partner.”

The guys in red leather finally speak up, “Since when you work with others, Hidari?”

Shotaro ignores him prompting to look at Raito, “This annoying guy is Makki. He is always like that so you don’t have to be that mad or something.” Raito nods a little, that does not mean Raito will just let that Maki guy go though.

“Then, this is Terui Ryuu he is the head of a department in police force. He is also a friend of mine,” Shotaro said as he introduces Terui. Raito observes him from head to toe. Terui Ryuu looks like someone that is too serious for his own good. Raito does not mean anything bad but how does a person like Shotaro can be friends with someone like Terui Ryuu. Raito’s and Terui’s eyes met and they give each other a slight nod as greeting.

Raito can sense that Terui has many questions in his mind about his being. Raito can only hope that he will not feel curious enough to investigate about him.

“Then finally, this old man is Jinno-san. Just call him that. I know him since my highschool days.” Raito can see a fond smile plastering Shotaro’s face. It makes Raito smile too.

“Shotaro, finally you came. I hope Chief Terui already give you some heads up about this case?” Jinno-san asked boredly.

“Yeah, a few minute ago,” Shotaro answers. “So, this is the apartment eh? Do you guys find anything out of place because of the suicide?”

“Well, that is what we need you to see,” Terui Ryuu says. “Just to make sure.”

Shotaro glances at Raito. Raito nods.

They go up the apartment and stop at the 13th floor. Raito thought, the irony of it.

The got into one of the home, it has the police tape plastered over the door. The home is empty.

“Where are the parents?” Shotaro asks

“The victim, Asami Mayu, live alone with her roommate. We are actually trying to call her parents now.”

Raito looks around. The first thing he notices is how average the house is. It is so clean and tidy. Not even a speck of dust is seen. The tiles are shiny, the sofa is clean and smell fragrant, the table and chairs are arrange perfectly. Like the owner is actually expecting guests.

Maybe it is actually a suicide and these three policemen just trying to waste Raito’s and Shotaro’s time.

Raito steals a glance to Shotaro and sees how Shotaro’s eyes also wander around the room. It seems that he also notices it too.

After that, they go inside a bedroom. It is also the same. Clean, too tidy. It even looks sparkling.

“You guys don’t do anything to this room right?” Shotaro asks. They nod.

“So it is a murder case,” Raito states, speaking up for the first time since they arrive.

“You think so?” Terui says.

Raito nods once. “I know you notice it too, Terui Ryu. The close windows I mean,” Raito replies. “If the victim did commit suicide then how come the windows are close. It is even locked from the inside so there must be someone else with the victim.”

Shotaro sighs. “That doesnt mean it is a murder Philip.”

Raito looks straight into his eyes. “Then? That is the most logical explanation.”

“Havent you seen the house? If it is a murder, it wont be this clean and tidy.”

“Murder does not necessarily involve fighting and struggling. The murderer could threatened the victim with something that lead her to finally commit suicide. Or maybe the murderer is actually bullying the victim and keep taunting her to kill herself but if this is the case then there would be more than one bullies.”

“I still don’t think that is the case. Just look at this room! There are something wrong here.

“I think Philip is right, Hidari,” Terui intervenes. “Base on what we gather in this short moment, it seems that the victim did have some enemies especially at school. It is possible that they could be the suspects.”

Shotaro’s eyes widen. “You are telling me that these kids, some highschool students, is killing people? Are you out of your mind?!”

“There are possibilities, Hidari.”

“They are kids, Terui! There is no way they could be that heartless!”

“Listen, Shotaro,” Raito calls. “Anyone can be a murderer regardless of their age.”

“You know what? Fine,” Shotaro huffs. “Give me Asami-san’s detail.”

“For what?” Jinno-san ask.

“I am a private detective so I will do this alone,” Shotaro says. Then, he walks out from the room.

“Ah, he is going to do that again,” Jinno-san sighs after Shotaro leaves.

“Do what?” Raito asks curtly.

“Looking too deep in a case. Well, he isnt Shotaro if he is not like that,” Jinno-san replies fondly.

“It is still unnecessary at time like this. He just being stubborn and emotional,” Terui says. “It still a wonder how he can continue being a detective with that kind of personality.”

“But you need to admit that he is good with his work,” Jinno-san responds.

“That does not mean we need him, though!” Makki exclaims childishly.

Raito does not spare them a glance and start to walk away.

“Philip-kun,” Jinno-san calls. Raito stops in his track but does not turn around. “Shotaro is really a good guy. You will learn so much from him.”

Raito does not say anything and continue to walk out.

He passes by another bedroom and there Shotaro is. Looking around the room.

“Is there anything here?” Raito asks.

Shotaro is startled, “Aish, Philip! Don’t scare me like that.”

Raito shrugs. His eyes catch something on the wall.

“I think this is her roommates’s bedroom,” Shotaro says.

There are many frame pictures on the wall. Each of them have the same people in it. Two people smiling so happily.

“I wonder why she did that,” Shotaro mumbles but Raito can still hear it.

“You still insist that she commited suicide?”

“Yes, Philip. I am sure, very sure.”

“So now you are trying to know the reason she kill herself?”

Shotaro nods. “Look around, Philip. This room is not as clean as Asami-san’s bedroom or the living room. It is normal. Dust on the cupboard. Stationery on the table. Spiderwebs on the ceiling. Dirty cloths in the laundry basket. It is understandable if Asami-san room is clean but why did she clean the whole house too? And why her roommate didn’t? Or they just didn’t notice it?” Shotaro points out.

“People don’t do things without reason, Philip. And maybe, the only one who can give us answer is the roommate. We just need to find her.”

“I do have my doubt,” Philip starts. “But I am willing to follow you.”

Shotaro smiles so brightly and for a moment, Raito just wonder if he is a sun.

“So, where can we find Shiho Nina?”

“Eh? Who is Nina?”

“The victim’s roommate?”

“How do you know her name??”

“Shotaro, It is literally carved there on one of the frame. See, that one.”

“Oh.”

“Are you really a detective, Shotaro?”

“Shut up Philip. Im going to call my informant.” 

* * *

Raito is waiting in the line to buy coffee. He and Shotaro are suppose to wait for the informants at this stall. Shotaro said that they always meet here anyway because it is near their highschool. Raito huffs silently, the informants is in his age? Well, he is doubtful on how useful the information is but Shotaro himself believe them. He tells Raito of how useful the information is especially if it involving highschool kids.

“Philip, lets go,” Shotaro suddenly says.

“Eh, you said we have to wait for them here?”

“Canceled. Queen and Elizabeth are busy with their audition but they did give me information.”

Raito almost sneer at those name. He does not know them but they sound like another spoiled pretty girls.

“They said that Shiho Nina is a member of the Photography Club in their school. Usually, she can be seen taking picture at the river bank behind their school.”

Raito think. A river behind the school? His school has a river behind it. There is no way that…..

No, no. It must be a coincidence. There could be more school like that.

“Lets go, Philip.”

* * *

It is his school.

Raito can feel himself become panic. He cant let his covers blown now. It only been two days.

Okay, calm down Raito! His mind supplies. Shotaro didn’t come here to investigate you. He come here for Shiho Nina. There would be no way he will immediately know about who you really are.

“Ah,” Shotaro’s voice snaps him out of his internal monologue. “Maybe that is her.”

A girl, still in her school uniform is crouching with a camera in her hand. It seems that she is taking picture of wild flowers that grow along the river.

“Shiho Nina-san?” Shotaro calls when he and Raito got closer.

She turns her head around and looks at him, “Yes, may I help you?” she asks politely, letting her camera hang from her neck.

Shotaro and Raito share a looks before Shotaro introduces himself, “My name is Hidari Shotaro. A detective,” he says. “This is my partner Philip.” Raito nods curtly. “If you don’t mind, we want to ask your roommate, Asami Mayu.”

Hearing Mayu’s name, Nina smiles brightly. “Oh, you can ask me anything. She already died after all.”

Shotaro is taken aback by her reaction and how carefree she is. Raito starts to observe her, she could be a possible suspect.

Shotaro fake a cough, “So…I was informed that you are very close with Asami-san?”

“Ah, yes. She is my best friend of course we are close. There are nothing that we don’t know about each other.”

“How is her life at school? Is there by any chance that she is being bullied?”

Nina laughs, “Haha, no she isnt. We’re both are kinda a loner in our school. She is my friend and I am hers. There just no one else. So rather than ‘bullied’ I would say that we are just being ‘ignored’ by them,” she says fondly, relieving her memories of her days with Mayu.

“It is not that serious though. We didn’t mind. In fact we like it. Easier for us to be and say whatever we want. No one mind us. We can live more honestly.”

“But, I was told that Asami-san had some enemies?”

“Ah, ‘enemies’ is a misleading word. Like I said, she is not bullied. We’re just prefer to isolate ourselves.”

Raito thinks. So Asami Mayu doesnt actually have enemies. But if she really did commit suicide, how come the window is close? There must be someone else there.

“So it is safe to say that she isnt murdered?” Raito asks. Earning him a look from Shotaro.

Nina smiles again, “Yes. Also, I don’t think any of the students is that heartless to kill people,” she says.

“But we went to the house, we seen her room. She jumped from her bedroom window. There would be no way that her window can be close other than the fact that someone else id with her,” Raito respond.

“I close the window,” Nina says calmly.

They both freeze.

“What?”

“I was there. That morning, I help her clean up her room. Make sure it was really clean. After all, Mayu is a bit of clean freak. After that, we say our goodbye and she goes. Then, I close the window and went to school to finish what I left behind.”

“Wait. What do you mean by you both ‘say your goodbyes and she goes’? Did you watch Asami-san fall from the building?” Shotaro asks. His voice is small in disbelief.

Nina nods. “We have planned this for a long time. Since we met in middle school. The perfect death. She wants to die of impact where she will not feel the pain and I want to die by drowning so I can still relieve my best memories,” she laughs quietly.

Shotaro is speechless. Raito too but he still have question in his mind and he wants answer.

“Then, what is the reason for that? For her suicide? Why do you want to die?”

“Reason?” Nina looks confused. She close her eyes and thinks for a while. “Well, I cant explain it to you but it just….we just feel that death is better than being here.”

Nina turn around and walk slowly toward the river. “Mayu says to me that she just tired of living. She become very exhausted. There is nothing wrong with her life. We both quite like how we live. Together, without other people disturbing us. Mayu just tired of living. That it. And honestly, me too. We are friends for reason you know.”

“We both had the same opinion. Too tired to live. We spent years planning perfect suicide. She already got hers and tomorrow it is my turn. She is waiting for me and I hate leaving her alone.”

Shotaro and Raito just stay silent. There is nothing they could say. Both are shocked but for different kind of reason.

“You guys say that Nina was murdered? Well, that is not the case so I hope that is cleared already. If you want proof, I have our goodbyes record. You know just for the memories,” Nina offers kindly.

She hold out her camera and there is a video of of them both there. Raito takes the camera and press play. Shotaro stand closer to him.

_ _“Ah, you are going to record me?” Mayu asked._ _

_ _

_ _“Yes silly. This is an important moment and I wish to keep it in here. As memories.”_ _

_ _

_ _“Okay.”_ _

_ _

_ _“.……..”_ _

_ _

_ _“.….So…this is it then,” Mayu said._ _

_ _

_ _“Yes. I hope you are happy Mayu.”_ _

_ _

_ _“I….I am happy. I finally going to have what I want after living for so long. I do. But…..,” Mayu cut her own words. Then, a drop of tear start to fall from the corner of her eye._ _

_ _

_ _“Mayu?” Nina asks worriedly. “Are you okay?”_ _

_ _

_ _“Im fine….it just……” Mayu gritted her teeth and more tears flowed out. _ _

_ _

_ _The camera moved and Nina put it on the bed. After that, she hurriedly walk back to Mayu and caught her in her arms, hugging Mayu tightly._ _

_ _

_ _“.….I feel like I am such a selfish person……I am going to live you here all alone…..,” Mayu sobbed. Her voice was muffled because she burried her face on Nina’s shoulder._ _

_ _

_ _“Hey, it is fine okay? I told you already, there are something else I need to settle before I go. So it’s fine, alright,” Nina said softly as she rubbed Mayu’s back gently._ _

_ _

_ _“Then…maybe I should wait for you?……I can delayed my departure so we can go together,” Mayu suggested, tears still streaming down._ _

_ _

_ _Nina pushed back to look at Mayu’s face, “You don’t have to do that. I know you really want to go as soon as you can. I don’t want to hold you back. It’s fine. You can go first, I swear I will follow you as soon as possible,” Nina said. She wiped Mayu’s tears._ _

_ _

_ _Mayu hugged Nina again. “Promise?”_ _

_ _

_ _“Promise.”_ _

_ _

_ _Mayu let go of the hug first. They look at each other, smile on their face._ _

_ _

_ _“Nina, I am very glad to have you as my friend. I am grateful to know you and be your best friend,” Mayu said, her voice cracked a bit like she almost going to burst to tears again._ _

_ _

_ _“Me too. I am very happy to have you. You will always be my best friend in life and death.”_ _

_ _

_ _Mayu took a deep breath before turning around facing the fence. Then, she started to climb it. At that moment, Nina went back to retrieve the camera from the bed. Mayu, now sitting on the edge of the fence, turned her head around and look to the Nina. Nina touched her hand for the last time before taking a step back._ _

_ _

_ _“Goodbye, Nina. I see you soon,” Mayu said and she smiled so bright. _ _

_ _

_ _“Goodbye.”_ _

_ _

_ _Mayu pushed herself off and fall. The video ended second after Mayu hit the hard ground._ _

_ _

Shotaro closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He looks at Nina and asks, “Umm…., if you don’t mind…I would like to have a copy of this video……as proof material.”

Nina smiles kindly and nods. “Of course I don’t mind. After all, Im sure Mayu would not like it if her death becomes a burden to innocent people,” she replies. “Lend me your phone. I will transfer the video from my camera to your phone via bluetooth.”

Shotaro gives his phone and Nina starts transferring the video. Shotaro aware how suddenly it become quiet. How can he not? He literally seen a young girl, with who knows what await in her future, die just because she doesnt like to live anymore. It just….hard to take in.

It is different with Raito though. Eventhough he is a genius, he still havent process what he saw completely. He still searching for something. Seeing what logic is behind it all. How the idea formed, what lead to it, what makes them really want it that much.

“Here,” Nina said as she return Shotaro’s phone back. The copy of the file is there in his memory card. “Is there anything else I can help you with?” Nina asks.

“No. This is good enough…..”

“Then, I shall take my leave. I need to finish my work as soon as possible. Mayu is waiting for me,” Nina smiles. As she start taking her steps, Shotaro call out to her,

“Shiho-san.”

Nina looks back.

“if….If you want anyone to talk to….I know someone who is a great therapist…..so you can….rethink…your decision…,” Shotaro says as calm as possible.

Nina laughs so sweetly. Shotaro wonders how this sweet girl would want to stop living. “Hidari-san, I don’t need to rethink. I already made my promise and I don’t intend to break it,” she says.

Shotaro can only watch as she walks away.

And Raito just stays silent along the way back to the agency. 

* * *

When they reach the agency, Shotaro plops himself on his chair and Raito just stand infront of his table.

“I already send that video to Terui. At least he believes that this is a suicide case and will at it to the cause of death,” Shotaro says quietly.

Raito thinks of how he is going to say what he wants to say since back then. After all, he decides to follow Shotaro around to satisfy his curiousness toward the other.

“Why don’t you stop her?”

“Hmm?”

“Shiho Nani. You know she is going to kill herself. Why don’t you stop her?”

Shotaro doesnt answer that for a while. Then he stands up and his eyes fixes on Raito. “I don’t have the heart to do so.”

“How come? With some persuasion and a few apointment with a therapist, I am sure she will retract her idea to die. Moreover, isnt that count as romanticizing suicide?”

“I do not say I approve of her idea. I am also didn’t support her like that. It just….,” Shotaro takes another breath. “I don’t think anything can change her. The only way a person can change if they really want to change. Yes we can help by giving her additional helps. After hearing her story I believe that there are some people that did care about them, they both just didn’t see it yet. Still at the end, its up to her.”

“Look at her. You can see how she is really serious. She already lost a close friend and she hold on to the idea that they can be together even in death. Nina doesnt want to live in this world even when Mayu is here, what makes you think she would want to live here alone without her? They are dependent to each other. They refusing and isolating themselves from people that could actually care about them, Philip,” Shotaro sighs. He walks around the table and finally stops next to Raito.

Raito stares at him, watching how Shotaro’s face laced with sadness and he can even see helplessness in his eyes.

“Moreover, it is not good to force Nina to do something she doesnt want. If we still force her, she could become worse than now. At least…….” Raito sees how hard it is for Shotaro to continue. “……she is happy now. And she believe she also will have a happy death,” Shotaro finishes as he put a hand on Raito’s shoulder.

Raito knows this is a serious moment but he cant completely focus when Shotaro hand is on his shoulder. As a reflex, Raito doesnt know where it came from, Raito lifted up his hand and touches Shotaro’s. His hand feels warm in Raito’s own.

“Ah, sorry. I guess you are not a fan of touches,” Shotaro quickly pulls back his hand. “I mean, we only know each other for two days after all.”

“Wait, no. It’s-”

“Im sorry that I let you see all this evening,” Shotaro says and he walks to the kitchen, making a cup of coffee. “It is almost seven. I think you should head home now. The agency is closing.”

“Listen, Shotaro. Just now, I do not-”

“You should go. It is a shocking day for you…..and for me too,” Shotaro cuts him, he lowers his voice at the end of his sentence.

Raito huffs and stomps his way out of the agency.

The next day, he goes straight home and does not come out.

* * *

The next day, he avoid everyone. At school, he is walking along the corridor when suddenly his eyes caught a sight of two vases of flowers on two tables. So he goes straight into the class, shocking the some of the students inside.

He ignore them and inspect the vases. Each of them has a picture of different girl. But he know them.

Asami Mayu and Shiho Nina.

“Ah….do you…..know them?” a student asks him quietly, afraid that Raito will lashes out at them.

But Raito doesnt do that. Instead he shakes his head lightly. Then, he proceeds to bow slightly infront of the two tables.

“You know, they both are really quiet. But they are still a part of our class and when they are gone, we all feel that something is missing,” the same student says to him, like it is something that Raito should know,

That Asami Mayu and Shiho Nina are missed even without both of them knowing.

Raito goes back to his class. His palm support his chin as his mind wander.

Maybe he should go back to the agency, just to tell Shotaro that Mayu and Nina are cared and missed. So he can tells Shotaro that they both live their life peacefully even though they are a bit mess up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Mayu and Asami idea is kinda my own. Yes I did think like how they think but the only reason I did not kill myself yet is because I hold on to my religion. So basically I am living like always but I still wait eagerly for the day I die. I let my God decide when will I die because I believe in him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys like this chapter.
> 
> Feel free to comment down below about anything from this fic. 
> 
> Again, sorry for any mistake! Please correct me if you guys found anything wrong, confusing or uncomfortable to read. 
> 
> Lot of Love,  
Mirai Sakuta.


End file.
